


Competition

by A_Lawliet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)





	Competition

You didn’t like this, you didntt like this idea at all. You walked around the How, your to the stone table. There Peter stood, leaving over a map on the table.   
tAre you sure about this?’ You asked, walking into the room from behind him. Edmund was on his way right now to deliver a lettre from Peter to Miras about a duel between them. he looks back at you ‘this is the only way, (y/n)’  
‘No it’s not’, that came out louder than you expected it to. ‘there has to be a way where you dont put yourself in mortal danger’  
You put your hand on his crossed arms, ‘we should be able to come up with another solution.’  
He put his hand on top of yours. ‘I think it’s too late for that, Edmund already left.’  
You sighed, looking down to the floor. He put his other hand under my chin, ‘everything is going to be okay,(y/n).’  
His voice calmed you as he looked into your eyes; and then at your lips. You found yourself doing the same. Both of you leaned in.   
‘(y/n)? Are you here?’ Caspians voice called down the hall. You sighed as you pulled away. ‘Yes Caspian I’m here.’ You called back. A second later Caspian walks into the room. ‘I need your help with something.’  
‘With what?’ You questioned.   
‘At the practice field.’ He pointed behind him.   
‘Fine’, you mumbled a little disappointed that the moment between you and Peter was interrupted.   
‘Can you go there already? I’ll be right there, I still need to talk to king peter about something.   
help with something... talk about something  
You didn’t really trust this but left the room after looking back at Peter one last time, he nodded. 

Peter pov   
‘what is it, caspian’ I asked.  
‘I think you should stay away from (y/n).’ He got right down to business.   
I took a step closer to him, my anger rising: ‘what did you say?’  
‘You heard me’, he shot back, ‘the only thing you are going to give her is heartbreak, she would be better of with me.’  
How. Dare. He.  
I punched him, it just happened, I slammed him right in the face. He took a step back from the impact. But after he recovered he moved so quick I didn’t even see the punch back coming.   
‘Enough!’ A familiar voice yelled. 

Your pov   
You knew something was up between the two of them. Good thing you hadn’t gone to the practise field or this could have been worse. You moved to stand between them so they wouldn’t jump at each other’s throats again.   
First you turned to Caspian, ‘Caspian, you shouldn’t say those things. These things are not up for you to decide.’  
You turned to Peter and saw him smirk triumphantly. ‘You are no better, Peter. You shouldn’t punch him, you could’ve just walked away.’  
‘I’m sorry’, they say simultaneously.   
‘It’s just that’, Caspian started, ‘I love you and so does he.’  
‘Caspian I’m sorry, I like you but...’  
‘But you love Peter more.’ Caspian finished.   
You nodded. ‘Please respect that, I can’t change how I feel, don’t be angry with Peter for that.   
‘I don’t like it’, he stated, ‘but I’ll accept it, because I want you to be happy.’ after that he left.   
You watched after him, feeling a bit guilty. But then you felt Peter’s arms around wrap around you from behind and felt his head rested on your shoulder. You put your hands on his, that were on your stomach, while he kissed your cheek sweetly.   
I still don’t like the idea of that duel’ you complained.   
Peter sighs while putting his forehead on your shoulder .


End file.
